I want you back
by LostAngels1x2
Summary: Heero shows his affection for Duo the only way he knows how.....Singing while intoxicated! 1X2, 3X4, OOC, Shounen Ai, rated M for implied sexual content, AT,


_Sadly, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, plots, and ideas. I do not own the song "I want you back" by The Jackson five, either. _

_This is just a short fic I wrote one evening out of boredom...Comments are welcome..so are flames..not that I'll reply to flames, but it will amuse me ;)_

_/.../ = thoughts_

_"..." = talking (obvi..)_

_(....) = background singers in song. _

_"......" in bold italics = singing.  
_

**I want you back: **

It had been a long week at work for the former pilots and everyone had seemingly been looking forward to the weekly Friday night out. Everyone except for Heero. Quatre and Trowa had noticed the Japanese man had been quite withdrawn lately, even more so than his usual quiet self. Lately him and Duo had been having some trouble with their relationship. Quatre didn't like to pry, (except when it came to relationships), so he had been hesitant to say anything to Heero prior to their night out. Once Heero had arrived at the bar, everyone noticed his sullen expression, and of course, the missing braided baka at his side. Wufei, Trowa and Quatre all exchanged a worried look and waited for their friend to take a seat with them.

"Hey, Heero." Quatre greeted him as he slid into the booth next to Wufei, who merely nodded at his former comrade. Trowa shifted his gaze in his direction and managed a smile.

"Hn." Was Heero's response followed by a slight nod of his head to acknowledge the other ex-pilots. Duo was no where to be seen and Quatre decided it was time to put his interrogating abilities to work.

"So Heero, where's Duo? I would have thought you two would have come together." Quatre smiled trying to portray his innocence in the question. Heero knew better. It would be easier to just divulge the information now rather than deal with Quatre's attempts at interrogation all night.

"We broke up." he said trying to keep the conversation as short as possible. /Hopefully that satisfies him for now./Heero thought to himself with a small smirk. And luckily, if that didn't work, he knew exactly where Trowa and Quatre had been last week when Trowa had failed to show up to a meeting at work. /It's a good thing I don't enjoy eating at work, otherwise I might have to use that table which they defiled in so many different ways./He shuddered at the memory.

Quatre looked at his friend with sympathy. /Poor Heero..I know he really cares for Duo..What could possibly cause them to break up..things seemed to be going so well..Duo had moved in with Heero, they worked together constantly. It seemed as if they were inseperable../ "Oh, Heero...I'm so sorry..what happened? Do you want to talk about it?" Quatre placed his hand on Heeros for a brief moment to try and elicit the response he wanted.

Heero sighed, /Here we go...Alright, quick and painless...that's what his death will be if he asks me anything after this question./ Heero snorted in response to Quatre's "sympathy". "He said I wasn't attentive enough, that I don't care..that I don't spend enough time with him...I see him for almost 18 hours a day...the only reason I don't see him for 6 is because we're sleeping! So he said he wanted to spend some time apart right now. I guess that's why he's not here.." That seemed to suffice. He was proud of himself for not breaking down. The truth was that he was really distraught. He missed Duo, and would do anything to fix the problem..But he didn't know how. He couldn't think of anything to do to show him how much he cared for him. There simply wasn't anymore time in the world for him to spend with his lover.

Silence at the table was interrupted by loud laughter and Duo walking into the bar with another guy. Who had his hands wrapped around Duo's waist. All the ex-pilots, especially Heero, starred in shock. Duo pretended not to see his friends, and "former" boyfriend as he walked over to the bar.

/Hopefully this works./ Duo thought as he grabbed a beer and leaned a bit closer to his new friend. /Todd...what an original name..His parents must have been really dull to pull a name like that out. Oh well, at least he's cute and will get the job done..Heero's jaw is almost on the floor. Maybe now he'll realize that I love him so much and that he too, needs to show his love a bit more../ Duo thought as he snaked an arm around Todd's back. "Let's dance, Todd." he said, and with that he and Todd began to twirl around the dance floor.

Heero was almost in a state of shock../Duo? Really? Are you over me so fast? But...I love you...This isn't right.../ "I need a drink." And with that Heero flagged down the waitress and ordered three shots of rum. He sat in his seat staring as Duo, HIS Duo, and this guy "Todd", he'd heard Duo call him, dance around groping each other. The waitress returned with the shots and Heero downed each of them with ease. "Three more." He said, eyes dark. "Heero...I think that might be a lot..especially right now...maybe you should take it easy?" Quatre suggested. /Poor Heero, I really hope that Duo and him can work things out, but it doesn't look like Heero understands the cry for attention Duo's giving him right now../

Three more shots downed and Heero had begun to feel...Happy. Well, not happy in the fullest extent of the word, but at least now the room was spinning along with Duo and "Todd". /Ugh, what a terrible name. His parent's must have hated him as a child to give him such a terrible name../

Wufei spoke up, "Yuy, perhaps it would be best if you went home now. You might want to rest. Things may have a different outlook in the morning." /Maxwell clearly has no concerns for your feelings right now../ Trowa nodded, "Some sleep might be good, Heero. You can sleep off all of that alcohol." Heero didn't budge.

/How can this be happening?...Duo?/ "I have to do something...I can't let "Todd" win...pffffffffft, Duo and Todd. That doesn't sound very good. Clearly Heero and Duo sounds bet'r. It has a ring to it, righ'?" Heero barely managed to put that sentence together. Everyone exchanged glances again. "Clearly, you have had too much to drink." Trowa said, and began to reach for his friends arm, "Come on Heero, we'll take you home."

Heero slipped his arm from his grasp. "No! I have to win back Duo! MY Duo! I must do somethin'!" And as he looked around frantically, he noticed the Karaoke machine. /Hmmmmm..This could work.../ He started off towards the machine and began flipping through the book to find the perfect song.

The three other boys followed suit and stopped only to see Heero slap his hand down on a page and say, "This! Is the one!" He waved the waitress over, and she set up the machine to play the song that he wanted. He climbed up on the stage and grabbed the microphone, which screeched when he took it from its stand. Everyone, including Duo, turned in his direction.

/What is he doing?! Heero would never sing...He must be really loaded.../ The waitress came up on stage and took the microphone. "Hi everyone! I hope you're all having a good time tonight! But now it's time for Karaoke, and let's welcome our first singer of the night, Heero!"  
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei blanched. They quickly went onto the stage platform to remove thier friend before further embarrassment ensued. Duo on the other hand, stood in place. /What on earth is he doing../

"Duo! This is for you..I love you, babyyyyy!" Heero screeched into the microphone. Duo starred at the stage eyes wide with horror? Amusement? He wasn't sure which. "I want you back" by the Jackson 5 started to play. Quatre, Wufei and Trowa all froze as the bright, white spotlight came on. They were trapped. And Heero was going to sing....

* * *

**_"Uh huh huh huh huh, let me tell you now,"_** Heero belted out..

Quatre, Trowa and a Wufei glanced at each other. Quatre began to sing along to the beat of the background singers. Trowa followed suit..Wufei paled. "Clearly you cannot expect me to sing along with you..."

**_(uh huh uh, uh huh uh, uh huh uh, uh huh uh, oooh ooh ohhhh)_**

Everyone, Duo included, noted how well Heero actually sang.../Nothing less from the Perfect Soldier I guess.../ Duo thought with a smile. Heero grabbed the mic stand and moved in a swaying motion, moving his hips to the beat, running his hands up and down the mic stand and looking directly at Duo.

_ **"when I had you to myself, I didn't want you around, Those pretty faces always making me stand out in the crowd, but someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took, now its much too late for me to take a second look"**_

Quatre seemed to enjoy his part, while Trowa merely smiled and continued on. /There is no justice!/ Wufei thought to himself, his hips began to sway softly to the beat of the music..

**_(take a second look)_**

_**"Oh, baby, give me one more chance,"  
(to show you that I love you)**_

All three of the men began to snap their fingers in rhythm to the song.

Heero threw his hand forward while he sang, reaching out to Duo.

_**"wont you please let me, back in your heart"**_

Duo cracked a small smirk./Well..this wasn't quite what I had in mind..but I'll take this over flowers any day!/ Todd looked on in shock.

**_(back in your heart) _**

**_"oh darling, I was blind to let you go," _**

Quatre leaned in closer to the mic while sending a large grin to the audience and mainly, Duo. Wufei seemed to be enjoying the singing a little too much now. He was also moving to the beat, and swinging his hips in a way that would on any other occasion cause him a nose bleed.

**_(let you go baby) _**

_**"but now since I've seen you in his arms"**_

Heero quickly moved his hand to point directly to Todd. Todd began to blush. Duo laughed hysterically.

**_(I want you back) "Oh I do now," (I want you back)  
"ooh ohh baby"  
(I want you back)  
"yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" (I want you back)_**

Trowa grabbed Quatre's ass in emphasis at the word back, while turning his head to look at Quatre. He gave him a quick wink. Heero grabbed the mic from it's holder and began to dance around the stage. /If this doesn't make him see how much I love him, I don't know what else to do../

_**"na, na, na, na, trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night, let me show you boy, that I know wrong from right, **_**_every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground following the boy, I didn't even want around, let me tell you know, Oh baby, all I need is one more chance,"_**

At this point Wufei was so into the song that he hadn't noticed some of the female, and male admirer's he had received. They whooped and hollered for him to dance and sing more.

_**(to show you that I love you)**_

**_"wont you please let me, back in your heart"  
(back in your heart) "oh darling, I was blind to let you go," (let you go baby)_**

Heero return the mic to its holder and jumped from the stage and began to walk towards Todd. Shoving a finger into his chest while singing.

_**"but now since I've seen you in his arms, uhhhhhhh huhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"**_  
**_(Ah buh buh buh buh, ah buh buh buh buh)_**

All three boys remaining on stage gathered in a line around the discarded mic and continued singing.

**_"All I want," (ah buh buh buh buh), "All I need," (Ah buh buh buh buh), "All I want," (Ah buh buh buh buh,  
"All I need,"_**

Heero put extra emphasis on need and grabbed Duo by the waist pulling him closer, all the while swaying to the beat.

**_(ohhhhhh just one more chance to show you that I love you)_**

At this point Wufei had begun to swing the mic stand while Trowa and Quatre looked on, each of them swaying methodically to the beat.

**_(Baby)  
"Baby"  
(baby)  
"Baby"  
(baby) "Baby"  
(forget what happened then, let me live again)_**

**_"Oh, baby, I was blind to let you go, But now since I've seen you in his arms,"_**

Heero held Duo closely and smashed his lips into Duo's lips, who willingly accepted.

**_(I want you back)  
(spare me of this cause, gimme back what I lost)_**

**_"Oh baby, I need one more chance_,"**

Heero threw his head back exaggeratedly.

**_"ha! I tell you that I love you,"_**

_**(baby)  
"ohhhhhhh"  
(baby)  
"ohhhhhhhhh"  
(baby)  
"Oh, I want you back.."**_

As the song ended, everyone in the audience cheered, except for Todd, who was noticeably scared. Heero pulled Duo closer and whispered in his ear, "I want you back." Duo smirked, and replied, "Ooh, ooh, baby?" Heero stifled a snort.."I know another way to make you make those sounds." and grabbed Duo into his arms and rushed for the door.

Wufei was surrounded by people asking him to sing another, to which he accepted immediately../Perhaps I have found my true calling..Forget martial arts...I want to be a singer!/

Quatre and Trowa smiled at each other.."So I guess this means they're back on?" Trowa said, "Yeah, I guess so. Well, why don't we go home and see if you can give me what I need." Quatre gave a seductive smile, and Trowa gladly took his partner by the waist and moved towards to door.


End file.
